Worth A Thousand Words
by indecisivepen
Summary: Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine – mirror images – partners – soul mates – best of friends – the stories of their many lives in the eyes of an aficionado.


**A/N: **Hello! This fanfic will be a series of my takes on Rin and Len Kagamine's PVs. (To be perfectly honest, I'm using this as a practice in – what do you call it in English? – depictions.) I'll also add my own twists and turns, of course, but the basic plot will be there. The pairing won't necessarily be Len/Rin as I'll also take PVs such as Alluring Secret: Black Vow.

Hope you enjoy. Polite criticism and requests are encouraged.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakuri Burst: Part I<strong>

* * *

><p><em>March 21, 2XXX 12:24 pm<em>

"Your next target – Yowane Haku. Think you can do it?"

"Of course!"

* * *

><p><em>March 22, 2XXX 2:48 am<em>

Haku Yowane let out a shriek as she tripped on a stone and fell to the ground. The file of papers she was holding tightly had flown out of her hands and was now scattered on the muddy ground. Wincing because of her scraped knee, she hastily stood up and ran, leaving her bag and papers. There would be time to mourn for her lost research when she's out of danger – out of death's hands. Turning at a corner, she fled to the small park that she knew was there. Just at the other end would be a nightclub – a club full of people – witnesses – unaware saviours.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

A dry sob came forth Haku's throat. _She_ was here. _She_ was coming nearer. Haku hastened her steps, praying and hoping to see the lights of the club at the end of the path. She almost cried when she saw the flashing neon lights. She was going to live – to see the next sunlight. She was–

"No-no-no, Haku-chan. I'm not letting you go."

Haku stopped her tracks as soon as she saw _her_ blocking the way._ She_ should be behind her – should be at Haku's heels, chasing her. How could _she_ be suddenly appearing in front of her? Hatsune has really outdone herself. Her former classmate had succeeded in her dream project.

_She_ took a step towards her and Haku screamed, "Stop!" _She_ stopped but an amused grin lit up _her_ face. "What do you want? I haven't done anything to you or to Hatsune!"

_She_ giggled, somehow finding amusement in Haku's hysterical tone. "Really, Haku-chan. Do you see Hatsune-sama and me as fools? We – know – what – you – are – doing! " The last sentence was uttered in a sing-song voice. _She_ began walking closer to Haku, leisurely and calmly, while the platinum-haired scientist backed away.

"We know, Haku-chan," _she_ continued, and at the same time, _she_ pulled out a long-barrelled revolver. "We know you joined them." Haku, in her haste of getting away, stumbled and fell on her behind on the ground. "We know that you are on their side the whole time." _She_ stopped _her_ steps in front of Haku's still form and bent down to look at Haku in the eyes. "And how could we let a world-known scientist join them? We wouldn't just let our enemy grow stronger without doing anything, would we~"

"I-I – didn't – they were," Haku was at loss of words. She knew this was the end. She knew she was going to die here, no matter what she would – could do – even if she change her mind and join Hatsune, which she would absolutely not do anyway. Yes, she was scared – terrified, but there was no worse choice in her eyes than to be Hatsune's plaything. To hell with Hatsune and her organization! She'd rather die than serve under that demon! "Drop dead, Rin! You and Hatsune!"

_She_ smiled widely, not looking in the least offended. She stood up and gazed down at the trembling form of the scientist. In her steadily growing hysteria, Haku couldn't help but see the woman in front of her as some kind of deadly and striking angel whose mind had grown insane and tainted as seen in the deranged glint in her only visible red eye and the blood-thirsty grin on her scarred face.

"_You_ drop dead, Haku-chan." With a flourish, _she_ pointed the gun barrel at Haku's forehead. Haku stiffened and closed her eyes, whimpers and sobs coming out of her mouth against her will. _She_ laughed, a high-pitched sound of laughter, and pressed the trigger. The heavy sound of the bullet piercing through the skull and the splatter of blood and bits of brain on _her_ person caused _her_ to laugh harder until _she_ was grabbing _her_ stomach and kneeling on the ground. Finally, the laughter resided and only giggles came forth from _her_ mouth. Standing up, _she_ took a one, last look at Haku's dead corpse, giggling harder as _she_ did so.

_Rin_ walked away with a spring in her steps.

* * *

><p><em>March 22, 2XXX 7:43 pm<em>

"Haku Yowane – found dead in the small park at the south district. Bullet right through her head at close range. Time of death – nearly three o'clock in the morning." Kaito looked up from the paper and locked eyes with all the people in the table. Several faces stared at him in return, grim and frowning. "Hatsune's doing. Again."

One of the women let out a growl and barked at a purple-haired man sitting opposite of her, "Who was supposed to be guarding Yowane that time? Huh, Gakupo!"

Used to the woman's temper, Gakupo merely sighed. "It was Iroha."

"What was that idiot doing? It was just a simple guarding mission! How could he–"

"He was misinformed, Meiko," a woman with pink hair interrupted the raging lady. "He received a phone message from Haku saying he wasn't needed."

Far from being appeased, Meiko slammed her hands on the table. "Weren't we specific that Haku needs protection at all times? No matter what she says, she needs protection! At all times! And Haku never used phones in contacting anyone in the organization. Had Iroha known that?"

"Yes," Kaito was the one who answered. "Everyone knows that."

"Then why the fuck did that kid–"

"Meiko, stop," Gakupo said, having gotten tired of Meiko's tirade. Meiko growled at him but sat down once again. "What's done is done. We have to think of the next move instead. If what our spy is telling is true, then we don't have enough time before Hatsune completes her project."

"What project?" asked Luka. A glance around her showed that most of her colleagues sported confused looks on their faces.

Kaito clucked his tongue, drawing everyone's attention to him, and passed a file of papers to Meiko on his left. Meiko took a sheet from the file and gave it to Luka who was on her left. The file was passed around the table until everyone had each. There was a moment of silence as everyone, excluding Kaito and Gakupo, read through the papers. And then sounds of disgust, anger, and growing anxiety aroused from the group.

"How long has this been going on?" Luka asked.

"I don't know," Kaito answered. "Our spy was taken out before we could get any more information."

"However, from my deductions, it has been going on for a long time. Possibly for years now," Gakupo voiced out.

"How were we not informed of this earlier? If it's been going on for years, we should have known a bit more earlier. We have been sending spies into Hatsune's organization for a long time now." It was another woman who spoke this time: Lily, the resident leader of the science and information group.

"Apparently, Hatsune, Leon and Lola are the only one in this project. They've kept it secret from the rest," Kaito responded. He stood up and moved to the front of the room where the projector screen covered nearly the whole of the wall. With a flick on the switch on the wall, the projector turned on and Kaito grabbed the projector remote control from the table at the corner.

He pushed a button and a picture appeared on the screen – picture of a teal-haired woman in a lab coat and a man with blonde hair. They were standing inside of a very-advanced lab; wires, computers and research tools arranged accordingly on the white-coloured tables. A large, glass cylinder stood at the middle, filled with transparent green liquid, and inside it, floating with her hair around her like a curled wing, was a woman's body, an oxygen mask covering most of her face while ECG wires was placed on her naked chest.

"This is the Karakuri-N project," Kaito announced and pressed a button again. The picture was replaced with another one; this one depicting the same teal-haired woman but with another woman sporting short black hair at her side. The dark-haired woman was standing quietly at the side as the tealette's attention was on a sheet of paper while the blonde man was in the middle of opening the glass cylinder which was now void of green liquid. The woman inside it was now laying on the glass floor, her long, blonde hair in disarray and covering most of her bare skin.

"As you already know, Hatsune has been doing human experiments for a long time now, with the support of certain persons in the government." The revulsion Kaito felt was unmistakable and all of them mirrored it through frowns and growls. "We know that, but what we don't know is why. Of course, there's been many theories - power, advancement in the human race, eternal life. However, with this information we have now, we know that they are making some kind of human killing machine in this project." He turned to look at the projector screen and pressed the button on the control again.

This time, instead of a still picture, the screen projected a video which started as soon as it appeared. The video was taken just after the first photo since there was only the tealette and blonde man there, as well as the woman in the cylinder. The man was fiddling with something out of the video-camera's sight but the group heard soft clicking sounds as though the man was typing on a keyboard. The tealette, meanwhile, was gazing up at the woman in the cylinder in something akin to pride.

"What's the statistics?" she questioned and the man answered, "Everything's good – better, really. Her speed grew as well as her strength. She heals faster than before."

"Good, good. My baby is growing up," the tealette murmured and giggled childishly. "Let her out now. I have a job for her."

"Yes, Hatsune-sama," two voices spoke up. The dark-haired woman appeared then, moving to one of the computers and pressing a series of keys on the long keyboard. Suddenly, a whirling sound was heard and the green liquid in the cylinder was drained slowly, going through a small hole that opened at the bottom. The woman inside went along with the liquid, floating down, until her feet touched the floor.

"Hatsune-sama," the dark-haired woman spoke as she moved nearer to tealette. "I printed out the paper you needed." She handed her the paper and Hatsune-sama, looking oddly confused, skimmed the content. Her lips twitched into a cold smile.

"Oh my, hurry up, Leon-kun. Rin-chan must do something first before I give her her next job," she said and at her words, Leon-kun, the blonde man, quickly pressed a button and hurried to the side of the cylinder. The glass, after the liquid has been drained, moved up, seemingly disappearing into the ceiling of the lab. After a few seconds, the blonde woman twitched and one of her eyes opened, revealing a crimson-coloured orb. Leon-kun helped her sit up and removed the oxygen mask from her face, revealing to all the ugly scar that marred her cherubic face, start at her right cheek, moving up through the bridge of her nose and ending on her closed left eye. He took off his lab coat and made the woman wear it and then made her stand up.

"Wakey-wakey, Rin-chan!" Hatsune-sama greeted and came to hug the shorter woman, patting her on the hair like a mother would to a daughter.

Rin-chan looked up at the tealette with dazed eyes, disoriented. Nonetheless, Hatsune-sama smiled and leaned down to whisper in the blonde's ear. Rin-chan's face suddenly morphed into a gleeful look and her red eye, the other one covered by her hair, moved to stare right through the small spy camera as though she could see it. The camera seemed to shake and move away; the spy was probably backing away in shock. Hatsune-sama stepped away from Rin-chan and all of them simultaneously turned to gaze at the camera before Rin-chan took a step forward and disappeared into a blonde blur. The camera must have fallen to the ground as it now showed a piece of bare wall while a different voice screamed and choked at the background.

There was a moment of silence before someone giggled. "Ah, Rin-chan, now you've dirtied yourself. Look at that amount of blood on your body!"

"Hatsune-sama, what are we going to do with the video." Someone must have kicked the cam as it showed another part of the wall. "It's probably one of those that immediately sends the content right away to the main database. Someone is probably seeing this now."

"There's a swastika tattoo on this man, Hatsune-sama. He's one of Shion's man."

"Ahh... that's a problem." A pause. "Oh well, it's no matter, Leon-kun, Lola-chan. Rin-chan is nearly ready – they can't stop this project now."

The screen then blurred and Kaito ended the video, a foul expression on his face. The first picture appeared on the screen again but most paid it no mind any longer. Kaito turned to the group around the table and addressed them in a hard tone, "Hatsune has possibly been sending out this woman to do the more harder assassination job. There's a high chance that it was Karakuri-N who killed Haku Yowane. And in between the missions assigned to her, Hatsune has been making the woman stronger and stronger."

"One thing, Kaito," Meiko spoke up. "Do you know who that woman is? We know Hatsune and her assistants sure, but that woman – who is she?"

Kaito shook his head, "I've taken the privilege to search her up but nothing came up. It's especially hard without a name or a DNA to help with the search."

"Not to mention," Gakupo added, "Do you think Hatsune would be so dumb as to not erase any information regarding her experiment."

Meiko glared at him, "You saying I'm dumb or something, Gakupo?"

Luka sighed, tired of the small rivalry going on between Gakupo and Meiko, and tried to direct their attention back to the subject by voicing out an inquiry, "Kaito, is that woman really powerful? It is only one person. Did Hatsune really succeeded in making a human killing machine?"

"It seems so, Luka."

"As of now, we don't know how much of a threat in general this project is," Gakupo stated and Kaito nodded in agreement. Gakupo continued, "However, like all of Hatsune's experiments and project, it must be put to a stop."

"Especially," Kaito added, "if this Karakuri-N project has been active for a long time now. It is certain that they have an important goal in doing the project."

While most of the people in the room discussed the threat of Hatsune's Karakuri-N project, Lily stared at the picture on the screen. There was something familiar about the woman in the cylinder, Miss Karakuri-N. Especially after the oxygen mask was taken off of her during the video, Lily felt she knew her somehow. Ah, no, not knew her – more like the woman possessed something that she was familiar with. Lily's face then lit up – they have the same shade of hair colour! That must be it! Well, it must be it. Finally, Lily just let the thought go and tuned back to the discussion.

"So," Meiko spoke up loudly then. Everyone turned to her. "Who's going to do the job of eradicating this project?" The group became silent, heads whirling and thinking of a candidate. Oh, they would like to be the one doing it, but unfortunately they have other important jobs to do.

Lily was in charge of the science and information department and was needed to keep her members in line, lest the all-important projects blow up. Meiko was busy training both the recruits and the soldiers. Gakupo and Kaito themselves were busy in the front lines since Hatsune's organization has been acting up, provoking fights here and there, and it's hard to keep all of these in the dark – the country need not to get involved in this war. It couldn't be Luka since she had already been assigned an A-class mission.

Lily suddenly gasped. "Oh! I know! I know!" She smiled brightly at her four comrades and said, "Len! We could give it to Len!"

"Oh yeah, he's coming back tonight from his latest mission, ain't he," Meiko muses. "God knows he'll be asking you again, Kaito, for other missions he can do as soon as he's back – that busy-body."

Kaito made a sound of agreement. "If not, he'd be pressing me into letting him in the front lines with Gakupo and I. Not that I won't let him if he ask – with how things are going, we need all the manpower we can get."

"We'll give him the mission, first and foremost. Karakuri-N would be a great hindrance after it's complete," said Luka. "Not to mention, you know how he feels for Hatsune's human experiments. He won't turn away from this."

"Then it's decided," Gakupo spoke. "His next job is to eradicate the Karakuri-N project. I'll be telling him once he comes to give me his report."

The others nodded and soon after, they walked out of the conference room and went on their own ways. There was no time to waste. They had jobs to do and do perfectly and properly they must if they want to erase every epitome of evil from the world, namely Hatsune and her organization.


End file.
